Sweet as Sugar
by Tsuki6047
Summary: Tia and Zeno decide to make some sweets, what happens when things don't go according to plan!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. **

**A.N. I didn't know what to name this sadly ;) T****hank you Sora12212 for giving me this idea! Thank you for reviewing my Zatch Bell stories and saying you love them so much! Thanks it means so much to me!**

**Sora12212- I really appreciate that you take time to read my Zatch Bell fanfics thanks! I hope you like reading this one. It was hard to figure out the sugar make up part ;) sorry tell me if it's good or bad!**

**Echo Uchiha- Thank you for reading and reviewing all my stories! If there is anything you request specifically please let me know!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX - Thanks for reading both my Zatch Bell fanfics. I love you enjoyed them. If you have any requests I'll find some time in my hands to write them! **

**Thanks guys, so very much!**

Zeno sat in the kitchen bored. Zatch had been busy doing top secret work so Zeno had been forbidden to help. The little blonde mamodo instead invited Tia over so Zeno could have some "fun". Zeno pretended to be sick to hide his blush. His brother knew his feeling for the girl though, so he could see right through the fakeness. His brother knew that they were a couple ever since the kiss at the playground. Everyone else believed they hated each other for how well they hid it. Zeno was slightly upset about Tia coming over though, she wanted to make candy or something like that, she quite frankly made it clear to him that they were going to.

"Give me some of the powder sugar," Tia commanded holding out her hand.

"What are we making again?" Zeno questioned handing the bag to her.

"I dunno, what ever comes out I guess," she smiled throwing the white powder in the bowl. Zeno gave an irritable look.

"If you end up blowing up the kitchen you can be sure tha-" before he could finish her soft pink lips had pressed themselves on his. She pulled away giving a smirk seeing the light red crawling up his pale cheeks. He turned away embarrassed, but said nothing.

"That's a nice way of telling you to shut-up," she purred turning back to the bowl.

Zeno gave a grin as an idea popped into his head, "then maybe I should just keep talking and see what you do then maybe you could go with me to b-" she reached over and almost slapped him, her hand less then an inch away from his face. A deep colored blush clear on her face.

"That was a warning you nasty pervert. Next time you mention something like that, you'll truly regret it," she growled through clenched teeth. Though he could see she really didn't mean it.

She gave a smile as she reached out and grabbed a spoon of melted chocolate from one of her cooking bowls. Zeno raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He merely watched her next move. She took a step forward. He remained where he was, the last thing he wanted was to turn and run like a baby, he'd rather face the wrath of his girlfriend than ruin his reputation… maybe. She continued walking until she was right in his face. He looked at her curiously, as she raised the spoon. Just as he was about to step back she ran the chocolate down his pale skin.

"What the hell?" he yelled in shock.

"I want to play dress up, but sadly there's no dolls her," she smiled innocently.

"Then why did you put chocolate on my cheek?" he spat. No matter how hard he tried he always had an easy temper.

"For blush, now time for lipstick!" Tia cheered grabbing a melted red candy from a bowl. Zeno looked at her before turning around and running. She grabbed his mantle before he could get to far dragging him back. Before he had the capability of standing she jumped on him, preventing him from standing up.

"You know how weird this looks don't you? I believe you're starting to give me hints," he whispered smiling deviously.

"Okay you asked for it," Tia hissed rubbing melted candy on his lips, making his pale skin turn cherry red.

"Gahh!" he yelled trying to rub the candy off his lips, 'I HATE CHERRY!" he spat Tia held his hands firmly in her own.

"Hmm," she said quietly looking around, she spotted a jar of licorice and smirked. Carefully getting up and dragging him with her she walked to the jar. For once she was pleased the white haired mamodo was being too gentle. He would never struggle against her or anything to keep from hurting her. It really helped getting to the jar. He would try to tug her hand to get out of his grip, but would end up unsuccessful.

As Tia reached the jar she took out a peace of red licorice, she turned and gave him an innocent smile. Zeno decided to let her have her fun, then get her back later. She gently braded the licorice into his hair around his head like a crown. Turning she grabbed some black frosting and made a black line of frosting eyeliner underneath his eyelids. As she finished her play, she grabbed his hand dragging him away "Come on," Tia cheered victoriously, dragging Zeno along with her. As they came to a mirror Tia stopped.

"What do you think?" Tia asked proudly.

Zeno stared at his appearance in horror. Zeno looked like a candy lady. Licorice entwined in his hair as a crown, chocolate covered her cheeks with a soft brown, a cherry flavored candy which was beginning to harden, frosting eyeliner and he was covered in white sugar from head to toe. He walked over to Tia, anger flashing in his eyes. Ever so gently he pushed her against the wall, his body pressed up against hers.

"Now it's my turn," he hissed. She looked at him worriedly and saw a softness in his eyes, love was hidden in their violet depths. His voice was hard though, angry. Slight bits of anger was mixed in his eyes too, though she knew he would never hurt her.

"Do you plan to throw me in jail, or make me your servant or-" before she could finish his lips were pressed against hers gently.

"That's a nice way of telling you to shut-up," he chuckled, she laughed along with him. As the laughter stopped he looked he looking into her red eyes. Reaching forward he pressed his lips to her again, this time rougher. She looked at him surprised usually the mamodo didn't kiss her like that. She kissed back with passion, his tongue lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, tasting his sweet cherry flavored breath. Their tongues danced together gracefully, just as they had done with their first kiss. Tia almost suffocated herself, refusing to pull away. It was Zeno who pulled back to let her get some breath.

She glared at him, but happiness was clear in her eyes. He gave a smirk and turned away.

"Okay, I say it's even unless you wanna go again?" he threatened. She gave a grin and walked away, coming back only seconds later with the spoon of chocolate. Taking one look at the spoon, he turn and ran.

"Come back Zeno, you know you want to!"

_*Crash Bang Boom*_

"ZATCH COME AND SAVE ME!"

A.N. And the end

Zeno: Really… really?

Me: Yep!

Zeno: Again with Tia?

Me: Special request

Zeno: Whoever asked for that better watch their back and hire a security guard!

Me: Hey, I like this, leave Sora12212 alone.

Zeno: Sora12212?

Me: Damn it

Zeno: Let me out her *hissing*

Me *Holding Zeno down* leave our readers alone!

Zeno: Let me at her!

Me: That's it Zeno, it time out chair for you!

Tia: Hah, Tia-0 Zeno-16. Looks like you got in trouble again.

Zeno: Shut up!

Tia: You know you love me ^.^

Zeno *Points to me* she says that!

Tia: *smack* and I thought we had something there!

**Me: Okay sorry for that completely unnecessary and unimportant…discussion. *Turns around, sees Tia beating up Zeno* So I have to go to stop this. I'll upload soon again. If you have read my one-shot betting kisses this is kinda like a sequel for it! Please review I would love it. Sora12212- I hope you like it ;) sorry if I didn't a great job! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time!**

**-Zac and Chris**


End file.
